Websites and other network resources may have various threats associated with them. For example, some websites may have malware, adware, viruses, or other noxious components that may infect a computer system. Other network resources may have pornography, advertisements, or other information that may not be suitable for a particular network, such as a home network or a business network.
The content classification of the websites may be known as the site's reputation. The reputation may include classifications that may be used to block access in some situations, such as pornography or gambling sites. Other reputations may have good reputations that may be used to allow access to the sites.
In some cases, a website may have multiple classifications. For example, a website may be classified as “travel”, “health”, and “shopping”. In such a case, a policy may permit access to sites classified as “travel” but deny access to “shopping” sites, making the website a questionable site, since some content may be permitted while other content may not be.